


What’s Left To Do But Cry (Smile)

by M1dn1ght_Star



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Drabble, Emotional, Fluff and Angst, Had no plan when I wrote this, International Fanworks Day 2021, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Keefe Sencen/Tam Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star
Summary: ... did you ever feel like giving up? Keefe really does, but thankfully a friend/enemy? is there to save him(this summary is weirdly dramatic, the story isn't actually that angsty..)
Relationships: Keefe Sencen/Tam Song
Kudos: 10





	What’s Left To Do But Cry (Smile)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so excited about the live action KOTLC movie, hopefully all goes well!!!

Keefe felt his face grow ever more tense as he tried to keep the fake smile he had pasted in it looking realistic. It wasn't a good day for him, but he wasn’t allowed to show anything but happiness. Light forbid Cassius’s son be seen frowning at the ridiculous gala he had been forced to attend.

Just as the coiling pressure was reaching unbearable levels, Keefe felt a tug on his sleeve and turned to see ~~his~~ ~~friend~~ ~~enemy~~ ~~crush classmate~~ Tam Song standing there.

”Hey there. Pranked someone yet?” Tam said, raising an eyebrow.

“Nah, but I have one somewhere if you’re volunteering.” Keefe responded with a wink, a fond hint in the teasing tone he used. And Keefe smiled, no longing forcing the grin on his face.


End file.
